


He's A Midnight Devil, And A Day-Time Sweetheart

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, testing my limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One does things while the other is sleeping. But what happens when the sleepy one talks in his sleep...
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211
Collections: Anonymous





	He's A Midnight Devil, And A Day-Time Sweetheart

Tubbo dreams of a frustrating (wonderful) sight:

Blonde messy yet soft hair, freckles on his both lean and muscular body, especially on his face, speaking of, his pretty sea blue eyes that are exquisite, his elegant, long eyelashes, his little button nose.

And his lips, pink, soft and slightly chapped, chanting his name repeatedly as he sucks him dry, knowing that he was the one who can give pleasure. A sweet demon is what he is. 

Tommy, his best friend. The boy he secretly loves. 

Eyes wide open to discover that he's half mast from his fantasy. Which becomes a reality that the boy in question is in bed with him, wearing a shirt and sweatpants and is dead asleep. 

Making his dreams come true, the brunet went under the covers, carefully pulled his sweatpants down, only to reveal 9 inch himself in all his glory. 

Slowly rolling his hot tongue down his shaft, licking his balls from bottom to the tip. Tubbo sucked him off like a pro. He sucked and licked Tommy’s cock while he was asleep. 

"Mmm." Tommy exhaled. Tubbo was very performative, his wide doe eyes sparkling with mischief as he sucked and licked Tommy’s twitching, precum leaking cock, until he grabbed a handful of soft brown waves. To Tubbo’s horror, he held his breath and forest green spheres gazed up at the taller boy, who is still asleep.

"Don't stop, Toby, fuck..." 

'So he talks in his sleep, huh?'

To Tubbo’s surprise, he continues. He started bobbing his head up and down, while swirling his tongue, causing Tommy to moan, "Oh my God..." He hummed.

Tommy is coming, he thought to himself, sending vibration to his dick, like a kitty drinking their milk. One last lick for clean up, Tubbo pulled the others sweatpants back on. 

Contented, the brown haired sweetheart drifted back to sleep. 

**********************************************

In his deep slumber, Tommy’s dreams were about a certain twink.

From his pretty brown, messy but soft hair, his round and sweet green eyes, to his gorgeous face, with a small cluster of freckles imprinting along rosy cheeks, and, soft pink lips.

He imagines him shirtless, showing his small and thin body, and wearing nothing but his boxers. His personality might be sweet and toxicly innocent, but deep down he's a cheeky succubus, and is changing for the better (or for the worse…).

Just thinking him makes his blood was reaching to his clothe member.

He felt a brief sense of breeze on his genital area before he felt a warm, moist sensation on his cock. 

"Mmm." He exhaled, twitching and leaking from the sensation, he grabbed something. The sensation stopped.

"Don't stop, Toby , fuck..." the sleeping blonde mumbles. 

That sensation is back. It's swirling. 

"Mmm." He's close. 

Feeling vibrations, Tommy released himself.

He felt his genital area covered. 

Still dead asleep through all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this and you're looking to hate, firstly fuck you, and two, I didn't put character tags or fandom; so you had to find this through the relationship tag; meaning there's no fucking way you could have 'stumbled upon it'.
> 
> (Sending me death threats, doxxing threats and threats in general make my dick hard luvs)


End file.
